Blood Moon
by bloodredkyuubi
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction! Sorry it’s kind of short, but it’s only a prologue. Man, I suck at summeries, but here goes! Naruto and the Kyuubi get first contact at age 6. He discovers his own bloodlines that surpass all others. Together they wi
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction! Sorry it's kind of short, but it's only a prologue. Man, I suck at summeries, but here goes! Naruto and the Kyuubi get first contact at age 6. He discovers his own bloodlines that surpass all others. Together they will conquer all they can to become the king of hell- the second ruler to take over!- NarutoxSakura, the Kyuubi is a MALE, crossovers from Stargate & Star Trek technology wise, (sorry, but I like the technologies:) Some of the bloodlines came from other stories. I do not own all of them.

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

"**Blah"-**Kyuubi talking

'**Blah'** –Kyuubi thinking

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (Though I wish I did…)

Blood Moon- By: bloodredkyuubi

Prologue

A cold day in Konoha, fog was in the air and the smell of blood was thick. A roar sounded as a fox loomed over the village, destroying everything in its path. "We must hold it back until Hokage-sama can get hear and destroy the monster" Shouted a Shinobi to his squad of ANBU ninja.

"But sir…" a ninja tried to protest

"shut up and do as you're told!" The leader responded. A huge tail suddenly took out their ranks with one swipe. A crash was heard as a gigantic toad was summoned. Gamabunta, the king of frogs, was being ridden by a blond-haired shinobi- the yondaime.

"So, frogs scum," hissed the fox known as Kyuubi No Kitsune, "What will you do now? Hehehe… You are weak and have but a sword to go up against the king of demons. You are brave, but that bravery will be your undoing!"

"Oh, Kyuubi, it's not what I will do, but what he will!" Grunted the so called frog scum.

"A human! HA," He laughed, "what will that puny creature do t…"

A yell sounded through the village of Konohagakure No Sato yelling "Four Part Seal!!!"

"NOOOOOOO," Screamed the Kyuubi as his nine tails were dragged into the undeveloped chakra coils of a young boy, "You will all PAY! You will all die! Death will c…"

Just like that a threat and the hero vanished- sealed forever into the small crying baby. That Baby was Uzumaki Naruto.

5 years later

"Hey guys, look," Shouted a young 9-year-old boy, "It's that Uzumaki kid! Let's get him!"

5-year-old Naruto ran. He had not done anything to the people of Konoha, yet, they hated him. He didn't understand why. The only person who was ever nice to him was the Hokage, but he didn't see him very often anymore. The boys were gaining fast. Huffing he ran faster and felt his muscles groan under the strain.

'What did I ever do to deserve this?' was the last thing he thought of before the world turned white and he found himself in what looked like a sewer.

"This is why I need to become Hokage! That way no one will ever do this again. I got to get out of here! It reeks!" He mumbled to himself

**"This is my container, huh? Puny human! What did you come here for,"** a deep gruff voice layered with hatred sounded as the largest killer intent Naruto had ever felt came over him. Huge red, slit eyes narrowed at him.

"W-Who are y-you?

MUHAHAHAHAHA!

A cliff hanger! More will come soon! For now… review on what you think should happen, and don't worry, It will have some NarutoxSakura in the later chapters Stay tuned for Chapter 1: The Awakening


	2. Chapter 2

Yo all! Second chapter is up! MUHAHAHAHA! (note: Naruto is going to get some…interesting stuff)Man, I suck at summeries, but here goes! Naruto and the Kyuubi get first contact at age 6. He discovers his own bloodlines that surpass all others. Together they will conquer all they can to become the king of hell- the second ruler to take over!- NarutoxSakura, the Kyuubi is a MALE, crossovers from Stargate & Star Trek technology wise, (sorry, but I like the technologies:) Some of the bloodlines came from other stories. I do not own all of them.

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

"**Blah"-**Kyuubi talking

'**Blah'** –Kyuubi thinking

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (Though I wish I did…)

Blood Moon: By: bloodredkyuubi

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Last time- **"This is my container, huh? Puny human! What did you come here for,"** a deep gruff voice layered with hatred sounded as the largest killer intent Naruto had ever felt came over him. Huge red, slit eyes narrowed at him.

"W-Who are y-you?

And now-

Red chakra came off the being like fire. It seemed everlasting to the small boy. The Kyuubi laughed mockingly at Naruto's antics.** "Human, I shall not hurt you. I'm, however, going to help you become the greatest ninja of them all! You will receive training from me every day. I shall help you find other teachers to help you with skills I cannot teach you. When you reach certain levels I will give you a new gift, maybe even multiple."**

"But you're Kyuubi," Shouted Naruto up at the huge fox looming over him, "You're supposed to be evil!"

"**Surprise, Surprise," **Said the so-called-evil-demon,** "I'm only evil when I get into a bloodthirsty mode."**

"What do you want me to do first, Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"**Show me, kit, that you can use my chakra to take down the group of ten up there beating you up! That is your first test!" **Said Kyuubi evily. He reached out his chakra and surrounded Naruto with it.

Naruto looked at himself and at his surroundings and asked "How do I get back?"

"**Well, kit, all you have to do is tap you're heels three times! What do you think kit? WAKE UP!"**

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Suddenly Naruto found himself back up in his normal world. He got up as an evilness he had never felt welled up within him. "So," He growled menacingly, "Who's first to get there ass kicked all the way back to there mommy?"

"Shut up stupid kid!" Yelled the leader of the group.

"Give me a good reason to!" He said casually as he smirked and balled his hands into fists. "ROAR!" He then charged at the group with a speed that was unacessable for normal beings.

Unkown to him and the kids he was fighting, a group of ANBU ninja watched the scene unfold. They were surprised as they watched Uzumaki Naruto knock out ten ninja academy students with only his hands and no training. "We must tell Hokage-sama!" The leader announced as the squad raced off into the night.

Naruto left the area as his normal self. 'Heck Yeah,' He thought, 'I RULE!' "Ha! Those kids were mama's boys!" He yelled into the open. 'But now I got to talk with Kyuubi-sensei!'

2 hours later

"That ramen RULED (just like me)!" He yelled as he burst into the room. He suddenly felt a wave of nausea and dropped to the ground.

…………………………………………………….

For the second time that day he found himself in the sewer. He got up and got the water off of himself and walked to the cage where Kyuubi was held captive by the seal. "Hey Sensei," He shouted, "I beat them! I want to ask a couple things now that I am your pupil!"

"**Kit," **Said the Kyuubi, **"You may ask after I give you your rewards… Your first rewards are your two bloodlines. The Yellow Flash technique and the ability to gain a bloodline that someone else has by touching them. Your second rewards are the different charkas and rietsus of different worlds. There are many and they are powerful. Your third rewards will be becoming an Altaren. With this comes many powers and a longer life span. Your fifth reward is knowledge of every human and demonic jutsu ever known. Your Final Rewards are The Kyuubi's Fang," **With that a 4' sword appeared with a Kyuubi design on the hilt,** "The knowledge of chakra control, and full brain function. This will give you telekinetic abilities when active, higher senses, future sight, the ability to write in the demon language, and memorisation with 1 encounter with the knowledge. Those abilities are unlocked, but I will only allow you to use the Kyuubi's Fang and the Yellow Flash technique. When you become a genin I will let you have more. Until then, get out. I will teach you jutsus and chakra control. From now on you may talk to me when you are conscious. I will talk no more for now. Train for the rest of the day."**

………………………………………………………………………………………

The next thing Naruto knew, he was back on the floor of his apartment. He was excited to try out his new abilities. He found his new sword next to him and took it out. The blade was black with red flames traveling up it. The Hilt was made from nine Tail-like pieces of metal welded together. On the bottom was an area for an inscription for a name.

"**Kit,"** came a voice in his head, **"Make a name for yourself and it will inscribe itself on the blade"**

'I think Chrisom Flash will suit me.' He thought. Then suddenly the name appeared in a strange language. chrisom Flash

'**cool name' "Good job kit. I like the name!" The Kitsune told him.**

Naruto left his apartment to train for an hour or so with the new power he had. He trained for 6 more years with the newfound companion, Kyuubi. Kyuubi was dubbed Kyu-kun.

6 years later

"HAHAHAHAHA! You don't have what it takes to do something this low!" Shouted Naruto to the people of Konoha village from a Hokage monument covered in paint.

Chapter 1 has ended! Good, huh? Well, more will come! Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Altered Reflection! I'll try to get one more chapter every 2 days! Until then keep reviewing! Give me ideas people! Let's get this story going!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, guys… School's a #

Sorry for the long wait, guys… School's a #! Here's my nest chappie! Have fun! Man, I suck at summaries, but here goes! Naruto and the Kyuubi get first contact at age 6. He discovers his own bloodlines that surpass all others. Together they will conquer all they can to become the king of hell- the second ruler to take over!- NarutoxSakura, the Kyuubi is a MALE, crossovers from Stargate & Star Trek technology wise, (sorry, but I like the technologies:) Some of the bloodlines came from other stories. I do not own all of them.

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

"**Blah"-**Kyuubi talking

'**Blah'** –Kyuubi thinking

"_Blah"-_ flashbacks

"Blah"- jutsus

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (Though I wish I did…)

Blood Moon: By: bloodredkyuubi

Chapter two: The Awakening

Last Time: "HAHAHAHAHA! You don't have what it takes to do something this low!" Shouted Naruto to the people of Konoha village from a Hokage monument covered in paint.

And Now: "Hey, kid, get the heck down from there or I'll kick your ass!" shouted a random villager. More insults as such were emanating from the crowd as Naruto continued his great work of art. Suddenly, a group of cloaked men in masks appeared. The ANBU had arrived on seen.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will now be apprehended by the order of the Sandaime Hokage. Stand down or we will have to use force," came the warning from the ANBU in the pig mask who seemed to be their leader.

"Shut up," shouted Naruto, "and come and fight me you cowards!" He then jumped all the way down from the monument to the main square in Konoha. "Time to rock and roll!" As the fight between the ANBU and our favorite blonde hero began, he began to remember his years of training under the Kyuubi and how he became the most powerful force in the universe when his power was activated. At the moment, he was at 18 power and he was rookie ANBU strong.

--Flashback—

_A young Naruto was getting ready for his first real training session with Kyuubi when he suddenly fell over and fainted_

_IN his mind, He walked over to his sensei's kage and listened for further instruction._

"_**Now, Kit," **__said Kyuubi,__** "It's time I told you a couple of things… First off, is that there are more human worlds than 1, all of which you shall be traveling to train and to capture the beings of power. You are to use your bloodline to steal their powers and memories. Every year we will visit a new one to train in and you will become stronger each time. This is the first one. I want you to follow these hand signs exactly as I show you with this simulated-human."**__ Kyuubi then proceeded to show Naruto the signs for a new and powerful jutsu. While showing Naruto these signs, he told him of its ancient power and how it would free the other jinchuuriki (sp?). Before he had a chance to respond and ask how, the jutsu activated, and an overwhelming power came over Naruto as he and Kyuubi both poured their charka into this jutsu and yelled "__**DEMONIC ELEMENT: DEMONIC ENVOY OF EVIL SUMMONING: ICHIBI, NIBI, SANBI, YONBI, GOBI, ROKUBI, SHICHIBI, HACHIBI! COME FORTH!**_

--flashback end—

Naruto shook his head when he got clipped by a kunai and realized that he shouldn't fool around. He took out the fang and slashed at his opponents while charging charka creating a small pulse to throw them away. "Oh, Crap," he screamed in horror, "I'm late to the academy for graduation!! Iruka-Sensei's going to kill me!" With that said and done, he bolted away, only to be met with a pulse from his tenants' chakras. **'Kit, you're concentrating too much charka, if you don't stop now or don't drain it somehow, you'll absolutely annihilate Konoha!! Stop!' **Thinking fast, Naruto used a jutsu he loved, but unconsciously made a new type of form. "Demonic release: 10 reserved darkness clone: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! Dust flew up and he was blinded for a moment. When it cleared finally, he suddenly screamed "What the…."

HAHA! Another cliffy! Once again I'm sorry for the wait. I should have another one up by tomorrow, until then, keep reading!

Next Time: "I am your hidden thoughts and emotions. I am the darkness of your soul…"

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Darkness


End file.
